A Warm Winter
by XxSonicShadowXx
Summary: A romantic Sonadow winter story... M-rated for obvious reasons. One-shot.  Enjoy!  :D


**A/N: Woohoo! I'm back, and I got another story up! I'm very happy to be writing for you again. Okay, first of all, I would like to give credit to soniccouplelover who came up with this story, I'm just the one who added in all the details and extra scenes, and I would also love to thank her for sending me the request! So, this one goes out to her! I hope you guys like it! Luckily for you, this story is REALLY long, unlike my other ones, so that's a bonus! Anyway, review and enjoy!**

A Warm Winter

It snowed for days. The white crystals that fell down covered the streets, houses, trees, and front yards. They piled up until there was at least 2 feet of snow. Children were making snowmen while the teenagers sled down steep hills. It seemed as if the whole world was covered with a huge white blanket. For most people, snow is pure, yet cold, delight. But for Shadow the Hedgehog, he couldn't care less, for he was alone, not happy in any way. He had no one to spend the winter with, no one to hold him close or keep him warm from the harsh, cold weather. However, soon enough, that all started to change…

It all started on the day that all the snow finally ceased, yet the leftover snow still remained. Shadow sat in his armchair in front of the fireplace, sipping a hot cup of tea. Neither did the warmth of the fire nor the armchair bring comfort to him.

The dark hedgehog set his tea down and sighed. What was he to do? He had nothing to do these days, and he was off from work for winter vacation. He stood up, grabbed his coat, gloves, and scarf, put on his jet shoes and headed out the door. He was going for a walk. Now, it wasn't one of those typical, once-in-a-while walks, but one of those walks when you just have to walk away to think to yourself, or the type of walk that makes you feel a bit better when you're depressed for some peculiar reason. Was it the scenery, or the quietness? Shadow did not know. He just had to walk somewhere.

He would follow where the sidewalk led him, turning corners and sometimes crossing the street. In his mind he was thinking of that one person he cared for, and no, it wasn't Maria. It was a hedgehog, a blue one in fact, who is rather cocky; at least that's what most people thought. It's a male one too, not female, and most people wouldn't think that the Ultimate Lifeform would love and care for someone of the same sex, but he did not care, for he knew his feelings were pure. There's just something about him…that Shadow thinks is special and unique. Could it be his glistening white smile, his slender body, or those beautiful emerald eyes that just seem to pop out? Or perhaps the fact that he never gives up in a fight, and never lets anyone down? His desire to help everyone in need? His ability to get past by the toughest situations? His love for speed? Perhaps it is all of these things, Shadow thought, but he knew it was something a little bit more than that. Shadow put his hands in his pockets and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog was looking out his frosty window, watching kids having snowball fights and people sledding down the hills. Now usually Sonic would've called up Tails, Knuckles, and his other friends by now to call them over to go snowboarding or have a snowball fight, but today he was feeling rather gloomy on this white snowy day, when regularly he would feel excited and pumped up. But no, it was one of those sad, depressing days when it felt like black clouds would just come out of nowhere and it would suddenly rain, and Sonic rarely had them. Lately, he had been thinking about a certain someone that he cared for. He had not heard from this person for weeks, but for Sonic it felt like 100 years. The last time he saw this person was when they had a race together, and after yet another tie, _he_ took off to who knows where.

Now Sonic…nobody would think he would fall for a guy either, but it was true. Sonic liked another male hedgehog, and he had no doubt about it. Amy…he had no feelings for her. He never will either, after all who could fall for someone who chases them around with a gigantic hammer? A desperate idiot, that's who. Sonic was never in a rush for these types of things; he didn't think he would find anyone either, but he did, at the most unexpected time. There's just something about _him_…that makes Sonic feel tingly all over. Could it be his crimson eyes? Or maybe his sexy black and red streaked body? Perhaps it's his dark, velvet voice or the fact that he's exceedingly mysterious? Sonic didn't know, and he couldn't just pick one either. It was all of these reasons, he thought, of why he treasures him so much. But maybe, he thought, it's something even deeper than that.

Sonic could not take it any longer. He put on his gloves, grabbed his jacket, jumped into his red/white sneakers, and dashed out the front door. The blue speedster slowed to a stop when he remembered about the slippery ice. He sighed and started walking down the sidewalk.

As he walked, he looked at the sky, the trees, the birds, the big load of snow that covered the neighborhood, the kids sledding down hills and the little girls making snow angels. Then Sonic saw something that he really didn't want to see. He saw a red cat girl, wearing a yellow scarf, an orange sweater, jeans, and black boots, along with a brown male cat wearing a blue scarf, a green hoodie, black pants, and red/white sneakers, both of them carrying a cup of coffee, probably from the local Starbucks. They were in their teens, probably 16 or 17, talking and laughing. Then they did something that Sonic wasn't expecting. The brown cat put his hand around the girl's neck, and pulled her into a kiss. Sonic immediately took his eyes off the couple and walked faster, making a left there, a right at a corner, and crossed three different streets.

He had no clue where he was going.

Sonic felt himself getting dizzy. He had to stop, but where? He walked to a nearby bench and set himself down, sitting under a shady tree. His hands covered his face, tears running down his cheek.

He shivered from the cold weather, for he was only wearing a light jacket with nothing underneath, loose jeans, and of course his gloves and sneakers, which weren't the warmest things he owned. He crossed his arms and shivered, goose bumps forming all over his body. He did not want to get up, for he just wanted to sit there, and possibly even die from the freezing weather.

This was not like the blue hero at all.

Shadow, on the other hand, was turning yet another corner when he suddenly saw him. A blue figure sat on a bench, Shadow's heart rate increasing to 200 m/hr when he realized who it was. The person he cared for so much…

Sonic.

The black hedgehog tried to calm down as he walked towards him. As he got closer, he realized he was shivering.

When he was finally close enough, Shadow spoke.

"Faker?"

Sonic jumped at the familiar voice.

_Great, now I'm hearing things…it can't be him, it just can't be…_

Still, the shivering hedgehog looked up, and he saw his black counterpart, looking at him with those red orbs of his…

_It really is him…_

Sonic forced a smile. "H-Hey Sh-Shadow…" he blushed. The timid blue hedgehog was standing up now.

"Hey, faker. You're cold…here." Shadow took off his scarf and handed it Sonic.

"N-No thanks Sh-Shadow…r-really, I d-don't need it."

"Yes, you do. You're shivering. Here." Shadow put his red scarf around Sonic's neck, Sonic blushing as he did so.

"There, now next time, could you please wear something more suitable?" Shadow asked.

Sonic gave a weak chuckle. He nodded.

Shadow smirked. "Good. So…how are you, faker?"

"Okay, I guess…" Sonic replied. He shivered.

"Hmm, I see…have you gone out with any girls lately?" Shadow smirked.

Sonic raised a brow. Where the **hell** did that come from? "No…I don't really, uh…like anybody…" Sonic lied.

"Oh really? Then I hope you don't mind if I do this then…" Shadow grabbed the scarf he lent to Sonic.

"Shadow, what are you doi─"

Before Sonic could finish, Shadow pulled Sonic into a searing, passionate kiss, Shadow savoring the taste, Sonic leaning in for more. Shadow's hands slid down to Sonic's waist, the dark hedgehog continuing to brush his lips against the other's.

They pulled back.

"Shadow...what was that?"

"It was just a kiss..." Shadow smirked. The naughty black hedgehog leaned towards Sonic's ear.

"...and I know you're craving for more..." he whispered.

Sonic blushed. It was true, he DID want more, but this was happening so fast...was all this really happening?

"Shadow, I don't understand...why did you...?"

Shadow put a finger to Sonic's lips. "Shhhh..."

He pulled Sonic towards him and began to nibble his neck, Sonic letting out a soft moan.

_I didn't think this would work...the blue hedgehog feels the same way after all..._

"Faker, why don't we continue this at my house, hm?" Shadow asked.

Sonic looked up at him, shocked. "W-What?...Shadow, I don't know..."

Shadow grabbed Sonic by the chin, looking at those emerald eyes of his. Sonic blushed.

"I know you want to...Sonikku."

Sonic blushed harder at the name. Before he could respond, Shadow took a green chaos emerald from his head quills. Sonic's eyes widened.

"A-A chaos emerald?"

"That's right...I thought walking there would take too long..." An evil smirk crept on Shadow's face. The black hedgehog grabbed Sonic by the waist.

"Chaos...Control!"

The two hedgehogs teleported to a pitch black room. The only light there was was the sunlight from the windows, but the blinds were closed, so only a little bit went through. It was just enough for Sonic to see Shadow's face.

_Please let this not be where I think we are... _Sonic thought.

Shadow let go of Sonic's waist. "Why don't you lay down Sonic? Make yourself at home." Shadow made an evil smirk, showing his short, sharp fangs.

_Shit, I knew it...this is Shadow's bedroom._

Sonic gasped as his black counterpart grabbed him by the shoulders, laying him down on the bed. It was rather large, not to mention cozy. It was soft as silk, and it comforted him. It started to get rather warm in the room. Shadow smirked as he took off Sonic's scarf, throwing it on the floor.

_What is he gonna do to me? _Sonic wondered.

Shadow stroked Sonic's face. "It's getting a bit warm in here, don't you think?" Shadow asked as he took off Sonic's sneakers and socks.

"Y-Yeah..." Sonic replied nervously.

Shadow smirked and took off his own coat and sweater, so that now he was completely half-naked. Sonic blushed.

_He looks so goddamn sexy... _Sonic thought.

"Now, your turn." Shadow said as he took off Sonic's coat, Sonic now being half-naked. He took off his pants next, practically almost ripping them off, then taking off his own. Lastly, he kicked his jet shoes off, so that now they were both completely naked.

Shadow's muzzle turned pink. _He's so sexy...and he's all mine._

Shadow made the most mischievous smirk that no one has ever seen.

Sonic started to panic. _Oh man, I'm really gonna get it, and I'm gonna get it GOOD. He's REALLY trying to spark a fire._

Shadow sensed the other's discomfort. "Shhh...try to relax. I know you want it..." he smirked.

Yes, Sonic had to admit, he did want it, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that adventure just yet!

Shadow stroked the other's head quills, then stroked his face from his forehead to the jawline. Then he traced his blue slender body with his finger, starting from the neck, all the way down to his waist, and finally down to his thigh.

Crimson eyes stared at emerald, and finally tan lips met peach.

Shadow was surprised that he had actually gone this far. The dark hedgehog kissed his partner once more, savoring the taste and soft lips, finally starting to enter him slowly...

Sonic broke away from the kiss and gasped, electrifying pleasure suddenly spreading through his body. He tensed, arching his back, practically clawing the bed sheets.

Shadow smiled as he went in further and started to move his hips around. The naughty hedgehog smirked as he heard gasps and moans from the other, turning him on fast. He teased his blue counterpart by slowing down the pace, licking his peach belly fur, enjoying the taste.

Sonic craved for attention. "Ahh...Sh-Shadow..."

"Shhh..." Shadow cooed.

Shadow could not hold it any longer. He looked at his lover laid before him, smirked, and immediately quickened up the pace. More waves of pleasure flowed through Sonic's body. He arched his back, closing his eyes tightly.

Shadow smirked as he forced more moans and yelps out of the other. He went faster and deeper, trying his best to satisfy his lover.

Sonic shouted loudly when Shadow hit a sweet spot.

Shadow's evil smirk crept back on his face. He thrusted faster to full speed, using some chaos energy in the process to make him go faster than his limit. He could not hold it any longer.

Sonic screamed. Streams of tears ran down his cheek from the pain. Shadow distracted his lover by kissing him gently, their soft lips brushing against each other's. Sonic hungrily leaned in for more, Shadow gladly returning the searing kisses.

Sonic, not being able to hold it any longer, finally released, Shadow doing the same right after.

Shadow collapsed on the bed on top of his blue counterpart, Sonic sighing after their love making. The black hedgehog purred as he bit Sonic's shoulder, neck, and lips, Sonic letting out a gasp. Shadow gave a gentle, passionate kiss, Sonic moaning as he returned it. Shadow stroked the other's blue head quills. Crimson gazed into emerald.

"I love you, sexy."

Sonic blushed. "I-I..."

Shadow took a handgun from a nearby drawer and pressed it against Sonic's cheek, smirking.

"Say it."

"I-I...I love you too, Shadow..." Sonic admitted.

Shadow smiled and dropped the handgun onto the floor.

"And I hope it always stays that way."

Shadow got off and laid next to his lover, Sonic snuggling next to him in his white tuft of chest fur.

"Good night, Shadow..." Sonic whispered.

Shadow smiled. "Good night, perfect."

_And may you be forever warm in my arms..._

**~The End~**

**Sonic: Special thanks to soniccouplelover!**


End file.
